Assasin's DxD
by DarknessServant
Summary: What if Highscool DxD is Mixed With Assasin's Creed ?
1. chapter 1

Hi Guys Whats Up !!

This is my first time writing a fanfiction.

So I am sorry if my grammar is bad or the story is so boring.

I choose Highscool DxD because I once saw it anime and I must say it is pretty nice that i want create a new version based on my imagination.

And because I like playing Assasin's creed, I decide to make crossover of Highscool DxD with Assasin's Creed

Let's not Waste time and continue on the fanfic.

PLEASE PAY ATTENTION THAT THIS FANFIC IS MADE PURELY BECAUSE OF MY WILD IMAGINATION SO IF YOU GUYS FIND SOMETHING DISTURBING AND WEIRD I AM SO SORRY.

Prologue : Memories

? POV

"Stop there you Pirate!!" that officer said. Damn it!! if only that woman doesn't shout this wasn't gonna happen.

Right now, I am being chased by some Officer because I steal that woman wallet. It's not my fault that the woman wallet is being stolen by me. It because that woman is to focused on those rich people after all, that make me have a chance to steal it!!

And now i have to run to get away from this nonsense thanks to that woman scream after all. *sigh*

"Stop right there or we will kill you". kill me?! Oh come on! you guys only have those shiny spear after all. You doesn't even know how to use that do you?!

After running for 5 minutes i ended up on some dead end. *sigh* I guess there is no fight or flight option now.

"You! stop there and surrender or die"

"What?! are you guys gonna kill me with those shiny spears of yours?! come and fight me now!!"

And with those words left, they start rush to me. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, ... Okay there's five of them. This should be quick.

The first officer swing his spear to te left of my body. I backed away a bit and when the spear slice the air instead of my body, i quickly drove forward and drove my hidden blade into his chest where the heart is there. He then die instantly

After that the second and third officer trying to gang me from 2 directions, front and back. The officer on the front trying to stab me using his spear while the one on the back is trying to block my body in order to make me not moving.

But that is a big mistake.

When he (the one in the back) trying to block me, I manage to duck in time and jump to the side when he (the one in the front) is going to stab me. Then instead of his spear hit me, his spear instead stab his friend in the eye, killing him instantly.

Then without wasting the moment when he is surprised, I immediately stab him with my hidden blade in the back of the neck, killing him immediatly.

The last two officer then began to fear that I may kill them without mercy. I realize this and turn to them.

"You there!!" I shouted at them. Both of them then facing me. "If you want to live, give me your money and leave from here. Now!!"

Both of them then nodded furiously and leaving their money while run away from my sight. I then look at the contents of the wallet

"Curse it!! all of this mess is just for 4 gold coins?!" I cursed it.*sigh* "Well at least it was enough to buy some rum after all".

I then put on my hood back and start walking to the bar to buy some rum.

end POV

Somewhere (3rd person POV)

Inside of some old house, a man was seeing lying in the floor sleeping. Then he awake in alert while sweating bullet, just like having a nightmare.

" _That memories... those from my ancestor Edwars Kenway huh? well I do indeed seem to have pirate blood inside me._ "

The man then stand up while cleaning some dust from his clothes. The man seems to be in his 18's. He has hair like L from death note but maroon in color. his eyes are dark gold. His attire consists a white jacket while inside he is wearing a red shirt, a black jean, and a pair of white Boots with black accents.

The man then bend his neck making a sound from doing it. He then begin to look around his surrounding.

"looks like there is nobody here. Well, I think I must go now before somebody mistook me as a beggar." he then begin to leave that place. "oh right, I must ask rega what kind of school I will attend in Japan."

POV end

OC Bio

Name : Kenshiki Suguya

Gender : Male

Age : 18

Like : Sweet, Classic Music, Peace

Dislike : Person who want to kill him

Hobby : sleep, travelling, reading

Ability : all ability that assasin's had

Association : the Creed ( Curent )


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Whats Up Everyone!! Darkness here.

Welcome to Chapter 2 of the Assasin's DxD.

Because I don't have something to say, Let's not waste time and continue to the story.

PLEASE PAY ATTENTION THAT THIS FANFIC IS MADE PURELY BECAUSE OF MY WILD IMAGINATION SO IF YOU GUYS FIND SOMETHING DISTURBING AND WEIRD I AM SO SORRY.

Chapter 1. Enter

Kenshiki POV

"Hi, Good Morning Everyone. My name is Kenshiki Suguya. I'm a transfer student from England. I hope we can get to know each other better."

I introduce myself in front of the class. I was transferred to this school by rega last week. This school is located in a small town named kuoh in Japan. Rega said that this school is a best school in Japan because of it achievements. But now, I think I know why Rega said this school is best.

BECAUSE MOST OF IT STUDENTS WERE GIRLS!!

sigh* That perverted old man. I know that he just want to help me making some friend (and finding a girlfriend I think) But this is too much for me. I just want to school in normal school after all, not on some special school with many girls. *sigh*

"Ok. Then who want to asking Suguya-san before the class start?"

One girl then raise her hands.

"Ok. What is your question Orimu-san?" ask the teacher.

"Suguya-san if you are from England, then why you have a Japanese name?"

"Ah. That's because my father is an Japanese while my mother is from English. So, I inherited my father name."

Then another girl raise her hand.

"Do you already have a girlfriend?" she said

I smile and answer her question "No, I don't have. But **I planning** **to** **find a girlfriend** in here."

After the word came out of my mouth, the whole class began to fuss. The girls were cheering wildly, while the boy is cursing me madly. I sweatdroped at the situation. I never see any of this in England.

"Ok, quite class!! Suguya-san, you may choose your own seat." The teacher said

I nod at her word. I then stepped toward the empty seat in the back corner and sit. While the teacher start explain her lesson, my mind going to another place.

I don't know if I'm wrong, but I felt something strange from a few students in this school. I will check it later.

Little did I know, there is a crimson haired girl that eyeing me from the beginning of the lesson.

TimeSkip

Lunchtime

Aagh! finally, the luchtime has come! my head is going to explode from those question. Why the hell when a missile is launched to you, you just stand there just counting how much that missile speed and what effect gravity does to it?! I rather run away saving my life than count it!! sighing, I start to stand and make my way to the rooftop.

On my way to the rooftop, I hear some students whispering each other while look at me. Thanks to my training, I can hear clearly what they are saying. The girls mostly whisper about my appeareance and like it, while the boys mainly cursing me because I'm cool they say.

On The Rooftop

When I arrive there, I see a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair.

The girl was eating her food. When I see her food I just remembered that I don't bring any food when I came here. Oh god, this is my first time having a lunch at school and now i forgot to bring it.

The girl then notice my presence. When our eyes locked, I notice that her hazel eyes is quite beautiful after all. We then just locked eyes for a few minutes, and she then started the conversation.

"Who.. are... you?" she ask.

"A-ah, pardon me. My name is Kenshiki Suguya. I'm a transfer student from england. I'm a third year student."

"So.. you are... my senpai.." she said

"Senpai?" I ask. I still don't really understand about the term of language in japan. So far, all I know is the word '-san' is used to adress someone you don't know.

"It mean... that you are.. my seniors..."

"O-oh, right. So you are my juniors? May I know what year are you?"

"I'm... from first year.." she said

"Hmm..." I hummed. This girl look like not the type that talk much. She look like the type that talks when she needed it. When I was thinking about this, sudenly my stomach makes a sound that embarrasses me.

She then look to me and raised her brows.

"Where... is your bento.. senpai?"

"Bento?"

"It mean Lunch Senpai..."

"Oh, I forget to bring it here because I'm afraid that I'm going to late to go to school just for making it" I said it sheepishly.

She then look blankly at me and then at her food. Then, she handed it to me.

"Here.. senpai..."

"Huh? I don't mean to be rude, but you still haven't finished eating. I don't want my Juniors get hungry just because she give me her lunch." I refused her offer politely. If I can, I want to be the one who gave, not receive.

"Don't worry Senpai... I'm... not hungry anymore... besides... you hungry right?" she then smiled a little.

"Well, thank you. I promise I will someday repay your kindness, miss..."

I tried to ask her name.

"Koneko... Koneko Toujou"

"Miss Koneko-san" I smiled.

"There is... no need to add -Miss... Senpai.."

"Hehehe"

End

Hahaha! finally Kenshiki is making some friend! and his friend is none other than one of the protagonist characters in the anime, Koneko Toujou! I planned to make Kenshiki to make some interract with some of the Occult Research Club member.

If you think that this fanfic is a Teenager Drama only you wrong! There is a Combat / Battle scene after all in the nearing future. But for now, let Kenshiki having his time enjoy the school.

Until next Time, à bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, Hi, Hi!! Welcome everyone to chapter 3 of Assasin's DxD!

Thanks to the Great Saiyaman54 who review this fanfic, now I remember some important issues about my OC.

First, my OC is NOT the red dragon emperor, that title is still belong to Issei Hyodou. Secondly, he is still get the stuff of a proper Assasin such as hidden blades and smoke bombs. Thirdly, my OC is NOT going to be apart of Rias Gremory Peerage, he just want to befriend and help them and not going to became her peerage.

And Finally I will say this, My OC sometimes get raged when seeing something bad like crimes happen near him, it's because he has a Justice Complex that makes him wants to deliver Justice who deserves it.

Now let us proceed with the story.

PLEASE PAY ATTENTION THAT THIS FANFIC IS MADE PURELY BECAUSE OF MY WILD IMAGINATION SO IF YOU GUYS FIND SOMETHING DISTURBING AND WEIRD I AM SO SORRY.

Chapter 2. Fight

Kenshiki POV

After the lunch in the rooftop, I'm walking in the hall heading to class. I can't help but smile when remember the time when I talk to Koneko-san. It is my first time talking with anyone outside from the brotherhood.

Usually, when I have a talking with someone from outside of my group, it usually connect to the mission that given to me, such as killing some templars, fighting some tugs, and saving the world from the shadows.

Okay, maybe the last one is a little excessive. But, hey! those missions almost made me dead so it's okay to exaggerate about it sometimes.

When I was near my class, I swear that someone is spied me since I was with koneko until now. Let's hope that it was not some creepy stalker like I watch on tv.

TimeSkip

School End

Haaaah! finally! I can come home and have a got sleep. Right now my head will gonna explode if I take some more lesson.

Right now it was 7.30 PM. I got late to home because I was buying some ingredients for my dinner tonight.

While I'm walking toward the direction of my house near the park, I hear a women scream followed by the sound of someone being punched. I decide to hiding behind the park bench.

After a few seconds, there is a group consist of six thug where one thug that looks more big than the others looks like holding some unconscious women in his arm. They were walking into the park and placed the women in one of the bench.

"Hey Boss, nice girls you got there" one of the thug said.

" Of course! I got her while he was with her boyfriend when they are on a date." the one that been called 'Boss' said.

I silently walking towards them while hearing those thug laughed because of the fact that the boss is 'snatched' the women from his boyfriend while on a date. Sounds like a Coward way to get a girl to me. Good thing I'm always carrying some smoke bomb and my hidden blades in case of emergency.

"So what are we gonna do to her Boss?" said one thug with a pervy looks on his face.

"You know what to do right?"

"But boss, what if her boyfriend tell the police if we are gonna ravish her?"

That question makes me paused for a while when I'm ready to throw my smoke bomb to them. He's right. If her boyfriend tell the police about them, then the problem will end in the court. That's the general justice. After all, her boyfriend did saw the 'Boss' face right? So it's gonna make the police find him more easy.

But I froze when I hear what the Boss said.

"He won't. Why? Because I kill Him. By using this knife" he pull out a knife and true there is a blood on the blade. "And when we done with his girlfriend, we will gonna kill her too." He said with a smirk.

All of the thug then laughed so hard because of it. They did expect their leader to kill someone after all.

These... These guy...

are criminal...

Not wasting a chance when their laughed, I threw my smoke bomb to them and it exploded, making the area get thick by smoke. I then raise collar of my uniform.

I take advantage of the opportunity when they were surprised and drove in the direction of their leader with my hidden blades out, stab him in the throat and his heart killing him instantly.

Then i focusing my target on both thug that were behind him and stab them in their heart, killing them.

Three left.

One of the thug seems to wake up from the shock and start attacking me by kicking me. I'am not aware of the attack then got kicked in the chest really hard. Damn!! looks like they can hit really hard.

The two of the thugs then also awake from the shock then start attack me from both directions of my side when I'm down from the attack.

Big Mistake.

When they near me, I stand up and extend my hand then grabbed both of them in the neck. They didn't have a chance ti scream when I activates the hidden blades. The blades then pierce trough their neck make some blood gushing out from their neck.

One left.

When I pull out my hidden blades, I saw the last remaining of the thug then start to tremble with fear seeing his friends were killed by me.

"P-please ha-have m-mercy" he said while trembling.

The moment he said it, I looked towards him and recognize he the one who ask his boss what to do with this women.

Then I saw the women that lying on the bench at my side.

The women is so young. Looks like nearly 20 and to suffer this fate.

That when I caught the thug neck when he is trying to sneak attack on me. When he is trying to beg for mercy again, I look into his eyes and say:

"There is no mercy, _resto in pace si dannati bastardo !!_ "

and everthing gone red by his blood in the night.

end

Hahaha! looks like kenshiki is out of control when he is in rage huh?! well that is not a good thing.

And about the fight, I'm sorry if it was a little similar to the chapter one of this fanfic because.. Uh.. you know.. I'm newbie to this fanfiction creation and I'm still learning.

Until next Time, à bientôt.


End file.
